The Quest of Gaara
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Gaara gets tired of people trying to kill him; of always having to kill. Shukaku convinces Gaara to leave the village and gather the other eight Jinchuuriki. Things go wrong when those Gaara hate start traveling with him. Will Gaara be able to succeed or will he fail in his quest? Disclaimer: I no own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I got tired of reading about how Naruto gathers the Jinchuuriki. So I have decided to have Gaara gather the Jinchuuriki. Have fun reading about his journey.

Gaara sat in his room watching blood drip from the sand. Gaara sighed.

"I'm tired of this," Gaara said, "I'm tired of killing these people. I'm tired of being called demon, monster, and freak. I'm tired of my brother and sister looking at me with fear and hate in their eyes. I'm tired of all of this."

"There is another place," Mother said, "A place where you can live in peace."

"Can we go there Mother," Gaara asked.

"Getting there is going to be hard," Mother said, "And you'll need help, but not from just anyone. Help from those like us."

"Please," Gaara pleaded, "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Very well," Mother said, "The closet is in the Leaf Village, but I suggest that you get the other seven before going there."

"Ok," Gaara said.

Gaara got up and started packing a few clothes, a blanket, a pair of shoes, a small pillow, and his teddy pair. Gaara waited until the nightfall to walk out of the village.

Name: Gaara of the Sand

Age: 6 years old

Heading Where: Where Mother tells him

Mother: Voice in Gaara's head

People to gather: 8 people

Question: Will Gaara succeed?

"Where should we start Mother," Gaara asked. "In the Rock Village," Mother said, "the Jinchuuriki of Nibi, the two tailed cat and the Jinchuuriki of the eight tailed ox, Hachibi, live there."

"How far is it," Gaara asked.

"It is twelve days away," Mother said.

Gaara didn't say anything. He just kept walking. He didn't care how long it took to gather the other Jinchuuriki, because for the first time in a long time he was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was smiling. For the first time in a long time, Gaara felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

"How much father is it," Yugito whined.

"Man," Killerbee said, "you're just a whining baby aren't you?"

"I can't help it," Yugito said. "What do you except? I'm only eight. And my feet hurt."

"Oh," Jesse said. "You know you two are acting like kids?"

"WE ARE KIDS," the two exclaimed.

Jesse laughed at the two. It was fun it pick on them. They were such hotheads.

"Hey look," Killerbee suddenly said, "There's a kid up there."

When they got close to the child, he stood up.

"I have been looking for you," he said.

"Bloody hell," Yugito exclaimed. "When was the last time you slept?"

Gaara had decided to rest for a while before continuing to the Rock village. A few minutes later three older kids came up to him. In which had led to the current conversation.

"Never," Gaara said. "I do not sleep."

"Why," she asked.

"Too heavy a price," Gaara said.

"Never mind that," Jesse said. "Why were you looking for us?"

'_Pup_,' Mother said. '_The girl and the boy with the sunglasses are the ones we need. Kill the other._'

Gaara acted like he didn't hear the question. Instead, sand shot at Jesse, wrapping around him.

"I have no use for vermins," Gaara said darkly.

"Hold it," Killerbee said. "Why the hell are you trying to kill my brother?"

'_Careful Bee_,' Hachibi, the eight tailed beast said.

'_Why_,' Killerbee asked.

'_This is the Jinchuuriki of One Tailed Beast, Shukaku_' Hachibi said. '_His hosts tend to be extremely violent for the fact that they cannot sleep._'

'_What do I do then_,' Killerbee said. '_I have to save my brother._'

'_Try to distract him_,' Hachibi said. '_I know Shukaku lead him here for reason. Try to find out why._'

"Why are you here," Killerbee asked.

"I need you," Gaara said.

"Why," Killerbee said nudging Yugito, trying to get her to go along.

He dared a glance at her and judging by her expression, Nibi had told her the same thing Hachibi had told him.

"I need to talk to you about something," Gaara said.

"But why kill my brother," Killerbee asked.

"He is not one of us," the young child said.

"Well," Killerbee said, "if you kill him, we won't listen to what you have to say. We will kill you."

The sand stopped their actions of slowly killing the human. It slowly retreated back to the gourd.

"Are you alright Brother," Killerbee asked catching him.

Jesse coughed, "Yeah, it will take more than that it harm me."

Though Jesse was putting up a brave front, Bee could tell that he was in pain.

"I need to talk to you," Gaara said again.

"What is it," Killerbee said.

"I am going somewhere," Gaara said. "And I need the other Jinchuuriki's help."

"Where are you going," Bee asked.

Gaara did not answer.

"So you don't know where you are going," Bee asked.

The red headed child remained silent.

"Wait, if you're emotionally unstable, would not that mean you're insane," Yugito asked.

Everyone stared at her. All of them had forgotten she was there.

"You can close your eyes," Gaara said, "but it does not mean you're asleep."

"Why should we go with you," Bee said.

"This place is a place where you will not be judged by what you are," Gaara said. "No teasing, no one tries to kill you. No one throwing things at you. No one talking about you. No more eyes full of hatred and coldness and fear. We can live in peace. Where we don't have to be afraid of the next person to attack. Or hide every time we hear something. Don't you want to live in such a place?"

"Only if my brother can come with us," Bee said.

"No," Gaara said.

"Then I'm not going," Bee said. "I love my brother and I am not going to go live somewhere else without him."

"I'll only go if they do," Yugito said.

"Fine," Gaara growled. "If something happens to him, it's on your heads."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating like I should be doing. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"So where exactly is this place anyway," Yugito asked.<p>

"Don't know," Gaara said. "Don't care."

"So how do you know when we get there," Killerbee said.

"Mother will tell me," Gaara replied.

"Who's Mother," Yugito asked.

Sand shot fluttered around Gaara, "This is Mother."

"This kid is crazy," Killerbee muttered to his brother.

Sand shot back to Killerbee, surrounding him threatening to crush him.

"You need to be careful of what you say," Gaara said. "Mother may not like it."

"Ok," Killerbee said nervously.

'Pup,' Mother said, "the next Jinchuuriki is in the Mist Village.'

Gaara stopped, "Which one?"

'The Seven Tailed,' Mother said.

"Ok," Gaara said, "How far?"

"He must be talking to Shukaku," Killerbee said.

"We're going to the Mist Village," Gaara announced.

"Oh," Jesse said, "We've been to that place."

"Yeah," Bee said, "Yugito will love that place."

"Why do you say that," Yugito asked.

"It's not called the Bloody Mist for nothing," Bee said.

"Oh great," Yugito said. "Just what I need voices of dead people."

"Yes," Bee said, "Which means that she will be quiet for a while."

"Then let's hurry and get there," Gaara said.

"Yeah hold on," Jesse said, "We have been walking most of the day. We need to stop and rest."

Gaara stopped and glared at Jesse.

"Come on," Bee said stepping forward, "If we keep this up, we will be in no condition to fight when we need to."

"You really think we will need to fight," Yugito asked.

"Yes," Bee said. "We are going to every village that has a Jinchuuriki. Most are the ultimate weapon of the villages."

"And yet they are treated worse than dirt," Gaara said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Bee and Yugito yelled.

* * *

><p>HEHEHEHEHEHEHE I'll update as soon as possible.<p> 


End file.
